


Your Head on my Shoulder

by demotivated_med_student



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotivated_med_student/pseuds/demotivated_med_student
Summary: Yamaguchi accomplishes a special scrapbook entry while his boyfriend gives him a little more affection.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Your Head on my Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! OMG this is my first fanfiction ever and would love to receive feedback and any requests you may have. Y'all get to see a different side of our middle blocker Tsukki.

Tsukishima watches Yamaguchi, seated on the floor, delicately cutting their printed pictures to place in a scrapbook he made to record very special moments they’ve had ever since they started dating. Yamaguchi has filled seven scrapbooks, over the 5 years they’ve been dating. They’re graduating college students now and live together in a small apartment they rent since the university they attend is far from their homes. Yamaguchi suddenly hisses and Tsukishima rushes to his side and sees that Yamaguchi has cut himself. “Yams, ugh, I told you, you could work on this tomorrow. We just got back from our hometown and we’re both tired. I don’t get why you have to rush and finish this scrapbook entry.” Tsukishima sighs as he stands up to get up a band-aid for Yamaguchi’s wound. 

Tsukishima returns and sits beside Yamaguchi, cleaning the small wound and plastering the band-aid over it. “Tsukki, you’re overreacting, it’s just a small wound. Don’t worry too much about it.” Yamaguchi reassures Tsukishima that he’s okay and cups Tsukishima’s face to give his nose a small peck. Yamaguchi then picks up the scissors again to continue working on the scrapbook when Tsukishima grabs his hands, signalling Yamaguchi to stop working and just sleep already. Yamaguchi smiles and once again cups Tsukishima’s face, “Tsukki, this is my favorite scrapbook entry so far and I’m honestly too giddy to just leave it. We finally told your parents we’re dating. We were so scared, especially with how my mom almost passed out when we told her a few years ago. I’m so happy that your family accepted our relationship and-” Tsukishima cuts Yamaguchi off by planting a kiss on his lips. Tsukishima knows how much Yamaguchi wanted to let their parents know about them. Yamaguchi was such a family-oriented person, it really mattered to him that they got their parents’ approval, even though Tsukishima often brushed it off, saying it didn’t matter. Tsukishima adjusts, positioning himself behind Yamaguchi and giving him a backhug, resting his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “K-Kei, what are you doing? L-loosen up a bit, you’re squeezing too hard.” Yamaguchi stutters trying to cover up his embarrassment. “I just want to stay like this. You can continue working on the scrapbook.” Yamaguchi then proceeds to cut all the pictures they took with each other, and their families. 

Yamaguchi starts feeling the weight of Tsukishima’s body weight pushing down on him, “Tsukki, can you adjust a little? My back’s getting tired.” Yamaguchi requests to relieve his back a little from the weight then realizes that Tsukishima has fallen asleep. Despite the really uncomfortable position Yamaguchi had to handle, this didn’t stop him from finishing the special entry, giving head pats and adjusting Tsukishima’s head so that it doesn’t fall off his shoulder. This took a while considering the number of pictures he wanted to paste and all the descriptions he had to write to commemorate such a milestone for their relationship. Yamaguchi’s finally done and lightly shakes his boyfriend to wake him up so they can move to the bed. Tsukishima then moves and heads to their bed, waiting half-asleep for Yamaguchi to return and lie in bed with him. Yamaguchi returns from the bathroom with two salonpas sheets and proceeds to take his shirt off to place them on his shoulder. Yamaguchi’s shoulder was really painful, considering how long Tsukishima’s head rested on it. “What’s that for?” Tsukishima inquires, as he stood up to help Yamaguchi apply the salonpas. “Your head was really heavy, Tsukki. You fell asleep on me and you were too cute to wake up so I let you be while I finished the scrapbook.” Yamaguchi says while rubbing the area where he wants the salonpas to go. Tsukishima pauses as he was to place the salonpas, and giving the freckled boy’s shoulder kisses before applying it. Yamaguchi wears his shirt and turns around, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and stares at his eyes. He then pulls Tsukishima closer, bringing the tall boy’s ear to his mouth and whispers, “You know, you’re very affectionate tonight. I seldom get kisses from you and you just showered my shoulder with them when you could’ve planted them on my lips instead.” 

Tsukishima blushes at Yamaguchi’s teasing and proceeds to tell him to shut up as he partially covers his face with his hand. Yamaguchi grabs his hand away from his face and Tsukishima avoids his gaze, Yamaguchi then proceeds to pull Tsukishima towards the bed, signalling they should sleep since it’s almost midnight. They settle into bed and Yamaguchi faces away from Tsukishima, letting the blond boy stare at his back. This was very unusual, especially since Yamaguchi loves cuddling and snuggling his face on Tsukishima’s chest. Yamaguchi was doing this on purpose, knowing his behavior would be odd and Tsukishima being a little more affectionate tonight would definitely have the shy, tall boy either spooning him or asking to cuddle. This takes longer than Yamaguchi expected and was fighting the urge to turn around and just be in the embrace of his boyfriend. “Y-Yams, baby, uhm, are we not… going… to… uhm… cuddle?” Tsukishima asks shyly just when Yamaguchi was about to give up and throw himself into his boyfriend’s arms. Yamaguchi releases a sigh of relief, happy that he waited a little longer. This sigh of relief was misunderstood by Tsukishima to be coming from how tired he was, “are you too tired for cuddles? Can you give me a kiss at least before we sleep?” Yamaguchi turns around to face Tsukishima, grinning, “How about I give you both?” 

Yamaguchi then proceeds to kiss Tsukishima on his forehead, down to his cheeks, then came the lips where he lets the kiss linger a little longer. He then proceeds to kiss his neck, tugging the collar of Tsukishima’s shirt to reveal parts of his collarbone and kisses those areas as well. “Yams, don’t test me, you may be tired but I have all this energy to make you scream my name tonight.” Tsukishima warns Yamaguchi, if Yamaguchi wasn’t tired he would’ve pounced on his teasing boyfriend. Yamaguchi then chuckles and stops, enveloping his boyfriend in a big hug which gets reciprocated, and snuggles his face on his boyfriend’s well-toned chest. “Tsukki, I’m so happy to make and record so many memories with you. I can’t wait till we fill our shelves with all the scrapbooks I made. Good night, Tsukki. I love you.” Yamaguchi says before falling asleep. Yamaguchi’s words plaster a small smile on his boyfriend, who then proceeds to caress Yamaguchi’s hair and planting a small but sweet kiss on his forehead, “I love you, too.” They both fall asleep while having each other in a warm embrace.


End file.
